goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Torry/Dark dawn review, since apparently a few people didn't like what I had to say about it. - -
Dark dawn: about the game By now Dark Dawn has been out for several months, and, after completing the game, I am going to share my opinions on how the game ran. The good: Starting off- the graphics. The graphics for dark dawn were utterly amazing and improved compared to previous installments. This is quite obvious due to a superior system, but summons, camera angles, and interaction went much smoother. Now, characters are not limited to the happy, sad, psynergy, moving, hands raised, sweating, or falling animations. Throughout the game you witness as a crystal dragon descends from the ceiling, an oriental dude gets punched, a beastman is surrounded by a dark aura, dark adepts flying, and giant machines interacting to fire a concentrated light beams from the Appolo Lens. This is just the tip of the iceberg for Dark Dawn. Combat is no longer so monotonous. Sure, in the first games it was fun enough at first, but it got tedious once the major things had been defeated. Now, in Dark Dawn, you actually want to watch what happens, whether or not you are fighting a rat warrior or the chaos chimera. Now, players actually go on guard when you choose defend. Now they fluidly jump forward or backward to attack or dodge, instead of flying through the air clumsily to move anwhere. Movements now are a body moving, not an image being transported. Even every weapon has it's own different look in combat instead of only on the equip screen. A mystery worth following: The story is quite mysterious at points. The unexplored and unsolved appeal for you to solve the mysteries of Angara. In the previous games, the objective was known, and everyone knew about the lighthouses. In dark dawn, however, you think you are going out into the rest of weyard for one purpose, but then you start to wonder what your objective is anymore and has you pursuing the playing of this game to find out. The puzzle planners of this game really were inventive. The bad. Frankly, for such a cool game, there where quite a few things that upset me about this installment. PLOT HOLES and inconsistencies. Their are few things that make me scratch my head as much as plot holes that go seemingly unnoticed by developers. First inconsistency. The Sol Blade. The game tells you that the Sol Blade is an ancient weapon that has been hidden inside the Appollo Sanctum for an extremely long time, and is used as a key to open many locks. It unlocks important doors in the Apollo Sanctum and in hidden isles to fight the secret bosses of the game. However, if the Sol Blade is THE ancient weapon of light, and has been hidden in Appollo Sanctum for so long, then wtf was the sword doing in some random room in the Mars Lighthouse? The continents have shifted around, but everything is still kinda nearby it's old location. So WHY did this sword move several continents down? Well, apparently, Felix's party was in possesion of the blade for 30 years. You might have thought they could have put it back there, but that seems to be nigh impossible for them to do. To place it back in Apollo Sanctum they would need Umbra Bear. Only one suit of Umbra Gear is left in the world. Locked away in unopened caverns. And your party gets it. Did I mention only beastmen can wear this? Now, if Felix had somehow been able to find a beastman to wear the gear and go up to the UNOPENED Appollo Sanctum, someone would know. News travels quickly in Weyard, in case you hadn't noticed. If so, then Felix would actually have to know about Appollo Sanctum to get there, which is nigh impossible because he would have to go up the endless wall with the 3 orbs and and somehow notice a ginourmous, "ancient" wall that for some reason is nonexistent in previous games. A wall like that does not get built in 30 years, nor does it go unnoticed. Wtf happened? The game even states that Felix has gone missing, and has not been seen in a long time. Next, the Umbra Gear. Why can only beastmen wear it? From the looks of it, anyone could fit those things over their shoulders and wear them any time. The game does not explain why a different race of virtually unchanged body STRUCTURE couldn't put on some old cloak. Also, while Matthew leads Sveta around Appollo Sanctum while she wears the Umbra Gear, he is in front of you. Protected by it. You are controlling Sveta too, and can use her psynergy. Yet for some unexplained reason you are not able to use mind read succesfully on the dude standing in front of you. Why is this? Apparently the gear needs to be worn by a beastman who is an adept, yet for some reason only normal adept powers are needed to have the cloak work. Sveta does not use beast form or any beast powers while wearing it. So why is it unwearable or unusable? The ancient ancestors who made it for beastmen to wear, and used beastmen wearing gear to build the Appollo Sanctum. What, they can make all these temples but won't even make one pair of gear that they can actually put on? The game makes it so it is physically impossible for anyone other than beastmen to wear it, yet does not tell you why. The beastmen themselves. Sure, you see werewolves in previous games, but NO BEASTMEN. And you even explore the entirety of Weyard, without seeing one. Yet, they are an "ancient" race that has been around since who knows how long. Why did you never see any? Unexplained ruins. Oh, so now there are apparently ruins that have been around forever, yet are unexporable in the first two games. The beastmen say Eclipse Tower has been standing there for as long as beastmen can remember, yet it somehow doesn't exist until this game. I understand that shifting continents unearthed stuff, but something called a tower is something that rises up so you can see it. Why would a tower meant to blot out the sun be undergound? There were no recorded other disaster that could have buried it. And the Cloud Realm. When was that thing built? Along with ancient cities with ancient machines that help you get there that were only existent apparently by the time of this game. If they are up in the sky leading to the clouds, then they could be seen. Wtf. What were the warriors of Vale and Felix's party doing for 30 years? The fact that your character's parent's Djinn are spread throughout the world in places they didn't visit. What? Why would they send their Djinn away? It's not like they could run off. How would they get there? Why wouldn't they keep their Djinn? Also, your parents do not have their old equipment. It apparently is spread throughout Weyard in places they haven't been. WTF. What did they beat Doom Dragon with, Longswords and Plate Mail? The fact that the map is screwed up. You cannot go to the other side of Weyard. Most likely there will be another game due to it's popularity and the ending of Dark Dawn, and will most likely be explored then. When Blados collapses the tunnel, you cannot get back through it. Even with a party of eight people, you cannot. Not with gunpowder bombs or psnergy. Yet, at the end of the game, THREE of your adepts are able to get back to Goma Plateau by themselves. How did they get past a barrier with three party members when it was impossible to do with eight? You can't even do it with the rock crushing power that crushes rocks bigger than the ones used in the rockslide to block the tunnell. You crush these boulders with no effort. yet the power doesn't work on smaller boulders that are much more neccessary and important to crush than the other boulders. You have more of a reason for the power to work on thse rocks instead of rocks that MIGHT be hiding a treasure chest. After the grave eclipse, icebergs blocked the entrances to places like Port Rago. How did they get there? And why can't I melt them with Fire psynergy or move them with water adepts? Piers' ship crashes. This is a fact. Sailors in Sana say that a ship identical to your was sunk. The only other ship like yours is the one Piers has. That you sail on in the Lost Age. THIS GAME should be called Lost Age, cause apparently there is a bunch of lost stuff from another age that only happens to show up in THIS GAME. Piers' ship can fly. That would mean it couldn't be sunk. Only some powerful adepts could sink that boat while Piers was on it yet the sailors say it was sunk by waves. WTF. The fact that Alex is apparently "defeated" by Blados and Chalis. He can instant ko tyrell. You can beat Blados and Chalis. Alex is stronger than your party even before he absorbs the Golden Sun. Yet for some reason Alex goes mising after fighting dark adepts. WHY. You level up WAY too fast. Sure, in Golden Sun and the Lost Age, you leveled up slowly. In this game, however, it takes NO effort to level up. Your characters easily get more than twice as much xp from battles then you do in he last two games. No kidding. You can fight almost any battle against anything and get 10,000 xp, when it took fighting a sacred phoenix in the lost age to come close to getting that much. And the phoenixes were rare, too. It is almost guaranteed that your charcters will be close to level 50 by the end of the game with no effort. WTF. I am not done editing this blog. but be aware that there is more to come. Peace out. 71.71.124.254 19:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Torry Category:Blog posts